


All Work and No Play

by Drazyrohk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Episode: s03e08 Thirst, Flirting, M/M, Naughty Knock Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like the next logical step after their brief conversation. Not so much a confession, but definitely a come on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> I found this again! It was deleted a while back, but I found it again and so here it is! My first ever Transformers Prime fic.

It seemed like the next logical step after their brief conversation. Not so much a confession, but definitely a come on.

Knock Out watched Starscream's eyebrow twitch upwards, watched crimson optics sweep over his frame. They were seated rather awkwardly in a small side room, the Medic and the Seeker both hiding from the same thing.

Things, Knock Out reminded himself. His 'happy accident' was swiftly turning into an epidemic.

"Ahem." Starscream tore his gaze away and glanced at the door.

"Yes." Knock Out rubbed his chin thoughtfully with one clawed finger. "Shall we?"

Starscream looked at him nervously and heaved a sigh. "There's really no avoiding it." He lamented. The Seeker moved to stand.

"Saaaay." Knock Out drawled, making Starscream pause. "Since there's little chance of us getting out of this with our spark's intact... maybe we ought to put them to good use?"

Looking over at the Medic, the Seeker gave him a highly suspicious look. "You... give me the impression there may be dissection involved."

"What?" Knock Out let out a soft, genuine laugh. "Goodness, no, _Herr Kommandant_. I was more thinking along the lines of something that would feel good for both of us."

"Are you propositioning me?" Starscream narrowed his optics.

"I often am." Knock Out replied honestly.

"Seriously?" Starscream squeaked.

"In this case, yes." Knock Out stated in a matter of fact tone, looking rather proud of himself.

"What makes you think I am-" Starscream began, bristling, his wings held high.

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." The red grounder said, a not so subtle purr in his voice. "I really do like your finish, and I like mine even more, so let's try to do this without damaging either."

"I haven't agreed to anything!" Starscream protested, clapping his hand over his mouth when thudding footsteps came up the hall outside.

They waited in silence, listening to make sure they were safe, then Starscream lowered his hand and sighed.

"Wouldn't even have to be a full merge." Knock Out continued, Starscream glaring at him, face plates heating. "Just enough to get us off. Y'know? Blow off some steam? Go out with a bang? After all, we stand a good chance of being slaughtered by Lord Megatron regardless of how soon we solve our unfortunate biomechalogical mishap."

"So fragging one another through the floor is going to help how?" Starscream hissed through clenched denta.

"It's either that, or get blitzed on high grade, and I don't happen to have any." Knock Out shrugged. He didn't sound frantic. Panicked. Instead, he sounded irritated that Starscream didn't seem to find this an obvious outcome of their shared close quarters. "I'm not asking you to be my bond mate, Screamer." There was a pause. "Say, do you live up to that nickname?"

Spluttering almost indignantly, Starscream attempted to put more distance between them.

"W-where did you hear that?!" He screeched, Knock Out hushing him.

"You know me. I have ways of gathering intel. And being the only medic on the Nemesis, I also have access to everyone's personnel files." He grinned cheekily, Starscream letting out a low growl.

"I would have to be completely desperate to even consider interfacing with a grounder." He muttered, Knock Out continuing to grin.

"You're pretty spoiled for choice if your preference is for fliers, Screamy." The Medic chuckled. "All those Vehicons-"

"Don't be absurd!" Starscream snapped, clenching his fists. "I would never-"

"That leaves either Dreadwing or our Lord." Knock Out stroked his chin again. "On one hand you have handsome, intense and fiercely loyal. On the other, you have noble and incredibly well built-"

"Shut up." Starscream clapped both hands over his face, closing his optics tightly. "If I agree to this, will you stop talking?" When he lowered his hands, Knock Out was frowning at him. They sat in silence for a moment, then Starscream rolled his optics dramatically and continued in an exaggerated tone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin the mood?"

"Obviously I need to embellish my request further." Knock Out's expression turned a little more cheerful. "Dispense with the insinuations and just come out and say it?"

"It wouldn't happen to turn out that this is the first time such thoughts have crossed your twisted little processor, hm?" Starscream avoided eye contact as he asked.

"Ah, I see..." Knock Out smiled a little more slowly this time. "I have always admired the sleek quality of Seeker frames. And I admit quite freely that I felt a stirring of something far more primal the first time I watched you striding with purpose down a hallway with your hands clasped deviously behind your back."

Starscream's wings twitched and he sat up a little straighter. Knock Out was vain... he knew exactly how to play into another mech's like-minded vanity.

"I was more than eager to buff that blemish from your face when you returned to us." Leaning a little closer, the Medic lowered his voice slightly. "So happy it didn't scar. What a waste that would have been."

"That makes two of us." Starscream looked down at his claws with interest. "Do go on."

"You also have such a way with transforming, Starscream. A little showy, but always so graceful." The Seeker didn't stop Knock Out when he very gingerly moved to straddle his slender waist, careful not to contact any part of the larger silver frame below his own red one. "As well acquainted as I got with your body, your inner workings while putting you back together when Megatron pulled you apart..." He ran one claw very carefully down Starscream's chest, leaving no marks behind. The Seeker gazed up at him in anticipation. "It wasn't until I replaced your T-cog that I got a look under your hood, so to speak. A professional I may be, but even professionals get curious from time to time." The Medic concluded.

That made Starscream's face plates blaze, his fans beginning to whir a little louder.

"You are very naughty." He growled, Knock Out donning an innocent expression. "But in the spirit of fairness-"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" There was a hopeful note in his voice, though the vain little grounder was still taking extra care not to let their frames touch more than necessary.

"Fine." Starscream huffed. "You win, but don't you ever tell anyone about this!"

"My lips are sealed." As he spoke, Knock Out put his hand over his spark chamber in a mock salute. He then slid his chestplate open and positioned himself a little more comfortably. With limited room, it wasn't hard for them to manage to occupy practically the same space.

"Well played, doctor." Starscream muttered, his own chestplate sliding open.

"Credit goes to you as well, Commander." Knock Out grinned again. "You really made me work for it."


End file.
